holbycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieda Petrenko
13 14 17 19 20 • 21 |born= |occupation=Ward sister (2010–11) F1 (2011–12) F2 (2012) Specialist registrar in cardiothoracic surgery (2017-19) |nationality=Ukrainian |name = Frieda Petrenko |placeofwork = Holby City Hospital (2010-12, 2017-19) Pakistan (2018) |partner = Roman Makarenko }}Frieda Petrenko (born 28 September 1980) is a former registrar in cardiothoracic surgery who worked at Holby City Hospital from 2010 to 2019. Time at Holby City Hospital 2010-12 Frieda first appeared in Series 12 episode 20 "Together Alone" as a night shift ward sister on Darwin, with F1 Penny Valentine finding her annoying and F2 Oliver Valentine commenting her nickname: Freaky Frieda. Frieda is a goth and often gets comments from staff and patients about her appearence. She was introduced as a regular character in Series 12 episode 32 "Take No Prisoners" when she worked a day shift on AAU, where she got comments from clinical lead Linden Cullen, saying that her bed side manner needs improving. She develops an antagonistic relationship with Penny but Frieda confesses to her that she used to be a doctor back in Ukraine. Onwards from there, Penny tries to convince Frieda to be a doctor again, saying she's really good at her job. When Frieda is made redundant, she applies for an F1 post on AAU and gets it. When Penny dies on a crash site, she comforts Penny's brother Oliver, who has a difficult time coping with her death. Frieda passes her F1 exams as the best of the region and is congratulated by CEO Henrik Hanssen. Frieda soon leaves from her F2 post on Keller, when she realises that the NHS doesn't suit her and hands in her notice. Time away from Holby Frieda makes a guest appearance in Series 17 episode 50 "At First I Was Afraid" after she catches tuberculosis as a medic in Afghanistan. Jac Naylor operates on her and she is put on recovery. Her guest appearance was made as fans wouldn't be too angry when cardiothoracic consultant Elliot Hope made a previously unpredicted exit. 2017-19 Frieda returns as a cardiothoracic registrar on 12 December 2017 and her first job is to operate on Jac Naylor, who's recovering from being shot but has developed cardiac tamponade. Frieda became Acting Clinical Lead of Darwin in 2018 after the temporary departure of Jac Naylor. Their was another Clinical Lead in Jac's absence, it was Abigail Tate but she was only acting clinical lead for 4 weeks (the time Jac took off.) After her 4 weeks annual leave, she took longer off, leaving no one as clinical lead. Frieda was appointed Acting Clinical Lead of Darwin by Fletch, as he was still awaiting the locum he called HR for until Jac returns. Frieda returned to Darwin in September 2018, and her feud with Jac Naylor continued until January 2019 when her ex-boyfriend Roman turned up at Holby City Hospital trying to win Frieda back, however, he fainted and was bought to Darwin, where later he died of a haemorrhage. Frieda tried to throw herself into work, however, Jac recognised that Frieda was grieving and told her to take time off, in February, Jac became worried about Frieda and tried calling her numerous times, however, she texted back an image of her and a dog saying, Au Revoir, and this told Jac that Frieda would be leaving. Despite this, it was revealed the following week that she would be returning in March. When she returned, Jac paired her up with fellow senior registrar Zosia Self. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Nurses Category:Junior doctors Category:Registrars Category:Darwin Category:2010 arrivals Category:2019 departures